The Collab Chat
The Collab Chat, also known as Plush Aeternus, were a group of plushtubers from Vancouver. With Kirby Bulborb, Pikminjake, Harvestmoon8109, and Olivia Dawson. the group quickly became an international sensation, quickly becoming one of the most popular collaboration groups of their time, revolutionising the way plush videos would be made today. The group had a YouTube collab channel owned by the previously mentioned chaps, where they would upload whatever plush-related content they wanted. In the Facebook chat, they would talk about whatever they wanted. Jeremy Cavey records all the videos on the YouTube channel. History The idea for The Collab Chat was entirely down to Pikminjake. In 2014, he decided to start, in his own words, a "collaboration between awesome people to pull this unstable community together!". However, the group members were different during that time, with the original lineup consisting of Pikminjake, Harvestmoon8109, Pikminjamie, SuperGoomba554, and The same year, after starting to make plush videos again, Kirby joined the group. In 2015, Pikminjamie got tossed, and Aries and Brittany joined the group. This is also the year the Plush Aeternus channel started to become more and more inactive. To prevent the channel from becoming completely dead, Kirby would occasionally upload videos there to help keep it alive. The year after, Mama Luigi also got tossed due to personal stuff, and SuperGoomba554 left for unknown reasons. Crusader Studios also left due to personal stuff. This left only Pikminjake, Harvestmoon8109, Kirby Bulborb, Olivia Dawson, Aries, and Brittany. At that point the Plush Aeternus server was dead, but it was somewhat Revived. In 2017, after three years of being in the group, Kirby Bulborb left the Facebook chat too, as he was mainly inactive, using the Discord server more. The Original Lineup 1: The Hero/Leader (PikminJake) He started the group, and had everyone follow him, so thus he is the leader 2: The Lancer, ChrisCatPufflapuff. The guy who fights with the leader, is the opposite of the leader, but they are great friends and help each other out. 3: The smart guy. Kirby. He has the facts 4: The Big Guy. Darren. He's the biggest one of us all 5: The girl. Mama Luigi. Self explanatory 6: The Sixth Ranger: Aries. He comes in to help when we are in desperate need 7: The Plucky Comic Relief: Joe/Goomba. He's also like Aries and only comes and goes, but when he does everyone is happy 8: Brittany. At this point, it's called a "squad" and no longer has more titles to give. Again, like Aries and Joe, Brittany only shows up to help when needed. Brittany could be considered the Medic, the Veteran, or better yet the "Adult" character. Basically the wise one. May not have the facts like Kirby, but knows the way out of a tough situation better. 9: The Ninth Ranger: Olivia. The sister to the leader. She also runs the Monoceros channel. 10: Jeremy Cavey: The chap behind the camera. Notes * Use Sailor Moon as an example of how this works, you got Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, and then sometimes when the going gets tough Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune show up to help. Category:Things Category:Random things